


З - забота

by Cis_moll



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Kid Tony Stark, Non-Consensual Spanking, Punishment, Spanking, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 00:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cis_moll/pseuds/Cis_moll
Summary: Когда ты - младший братишка Мстителей, то постоянно наживаешь неприятности на свою задницу. Буквально.





	З - забота

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The little brothers of the Avengers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625399) by [FakeUserName5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeUserName5/pseuds/FakeUserName5). 

> На дворе 2012 год. Юный Тони Старк, спасшийся от похищения террористами, создав костюм, отчаянно хочет быть крутым.

— О чем ты, черт побери, думал?! - прорычал Стив, таща надутого Тони Старка в свою гостиную. Несносный мальчишка вновь ввязался в несанкционированную битву и едва не был испепелен лазером пришельца.

— Я ПОМОГАЛ! Я, если ты вдруг забыл, такой же Мститель, как и все вы! - выкрикнул в ответ Тони. Его безумно достало, что остальные Мстители обращались с ним, как с сопливым малолеткой. Может, ему и было всего ничего, но он был уже достаточно силен.

— Тони, ты же знаешь, что ряд миссий для тебя запрещен! _Особенно_, когда дело касается инопланетян! Ты, конечно, свято веришь в собственную непобедимость, но у тебя все еще слишком мало опыта! - возразил Стив. Мстители и так готовили Тони к своей работе, но тот отчаянно жаждал завершить обучение поскорее. И наплевать ему было, что требовались годы тренировок, чтобы хоть примерно достичь уровня старших товарищей. Он рвался в бой. Однако Мстители работали вместе ни много ни мало с десяток лет, а Тони создал броню каких-то три года назад.

В первый раз, когда Тони абсолютно нагло и незаконно пробрался в самую гущу схватки, Мстители по пути к Башне решали, на кого из них будет возложена почетная миссия наказать паршивца. Стив вытянул короткую соломинку. Но тогда они ограничились лишь устным выговором. Мальчишке не терпелось проявить себя в деле, разве ж это плохо? Когда это случилось снова, он был на месяц отстранен от всех операций. В этот же раз вердикт был куда более суров и неумолим: порка. Тони для приличия пытался сопротивляться, пока Стив тащил его в крохотную комнатушку в конце коридора. Тони, на правах юного гения, лично проектировал большую часть Башни, но Пеппер Поттс, генеральный директор Stark Industries, по специальной просьбе Мстителей добавила в проект особую «штрафную комнату». Она должна была стать тем особым местом, где Тони, не отвлекаясь ни на что, мог подумать о своем отвратительном поведении, ожидая наказания. Комната также должна была обозначить четкие правила, по которым за любой проступок следовала неминуемая кара.

— Да ладно тебе, Стив, не надо! Я всё понял! - умолял Тони, не оставляя слабых попыток вырваться из крепкой хватки суперсолдата. Хотя Тони прекрасно отдавал себе отчет в том, что побег его так или иначе не спасет. Джарвис либо остановит лифт, либо отвезет его на чужой этаж, где ему достанется еще крепче.

Однажды он умудрился сбежать от Наташи. Глупая вышла история: ему грозила взбучка за побег от телохранителей (взбрело же в голову выпить во время работы в Stark Industries). Тони бежал и уже предвкушал свободу. Всего-то и нужно было переждать где-нибудь в укромном уголке, пока Нат не перебесится. Его гениальные планы, однако, были разрушены на корню, когда двери лифта отворились и он наткнулся прямо на злого, как черт, Клинта. Лучник схватил его за шиворот, повалил на землю и принялся колотить по заднице, пока лифт вез Тони на его собственный этаж. Тони, надо отдать ему должное, извивался и брыкался, как мог, но это не спасло его от серьезной расправы впоследствии. Тогда, наедине с Наташей в штрафной комнате, зад Тони близко познакомился с неким «паддлом». Наташа оборонила, что, не сбеги он, ограничились бы щеткой для волос. То неприятное происшествие имело место быть пару месяцев назад и желание сбегать уж точно отбило намертво, особенно если речь шла о Брюсе или Стиве.

— Тони, не усугубляй ситуацию, прошу. Просто пойдем, - проворчал Стив. Они вошли в комнату, и Стив устроил Тони меж своих ног, усевшись в кресло. Кресло было достаточно большим, чтобы Тони можно было обнять и утешить после наказания разной степени суровости. Паренек нервно переминался с ноги на ногу, не глядя на своего мучителя.

— Тони, ну, разве мы это не обсуждали? - устало проговорил Стив, - да, ты Мститель, но все еще недостаточно подготовленный для всех операций. У каждого из нас за плечами не один год тренировок и боевых вылазок. Ты, безусловно, делаешь большие успехи и всё зло, что с этой планеты, тебе по зубам, не спорю. Но космос – это высшая лига, и лезть в нее тебе было запрещено! Так, давай быстрее покончим с этим и пойдем смотреть фильм. Спускай штаны и ложись мне на колени, - строго приказал ему Стив. Тони горестно всхлипнул. Споры никогда не помогали. Легче было подчиниться и Тору молиться о снисхождении. Он сделал, как было велено, стараясь не краснеть от легкого стыда, и быстро опустился на колени Стива.

— Я этому и сам не рад, Тони, но в этот раз тебе достанется намного сильнее. Прошлых уроков ты явно не усвоил, - тяжело вздохнул Стив. Никто из команды не особо горел желанием играть с пацаном в "злого полицейского", но, когда мальчишка позволял себе излишние вольности, его жизнь чаще всего висела на волоске. И поскольку это был уже чертов третий раз, когда Тони попадал в подобную идиотскую ситуацию, Стив пропустил обычный вводный «разогрев» и сразу взялся за щетку. Тони буквально подпрыгнул у него на коленях, ощутив холод ее прикосновения на своей многострадальной заднице. Он умоляюще оглянулся на Стива, глядя на него с выражением вселенской скорби:

— Стив, пожалуйста! Только не щетка! Твоей руки достаточно! - заныл Тони. Деревянное орудие возмездия в руке Стива уже начало размеренно подниматься и опускаться, смачно впиваясь в плоть Тони, несмотря на попытки последнего облегчить свою незавидную участь.

— Тони, мы обсуждали это сотню раз! Твоя безопасность на миссиях – приоритет. Следовать приказам – беспрекословно, - чеканил Стив, сопровождая каждое слово хлестким ударом по стремительно розовеющей поверхности. - Я не сомневаюсь, ты достаточно умен, чтобы понимать элементарные приказы и осознавать, что подвергать себя бессмысленному риску запрещено!

— Пожалуйста… оу… Я знаю… ааа… я исправлюсь! Я просто хочу доказать… ау… что я не хуже вас! – всхлипывал Тони. Чем больше он сопротивлялся, тем сильнее распалялся Стив, метко нанося крепкие удары по самым чувствительным точкам на ягодицах.

— Кто сказал, что ты хуже нас, Тони? Тебе просто нужно время, - произнес наконец Стив, отбрасывая щетку в сторону, и мягко провел руками по спине своего юного товарища, успокаивая. Когда редкие всхлипы сменились обиженным сопением, Стив помог Тони встать, мягко придержав за локоть.

— Мы почти закончили, дружок, но еще десятка ремнем тебе определенно не повредит. Так сказать, для профилактики дальнейших правонарушений, - с усмешкой заключил Стив. Тони, вроде как, смирился и попыток борьбы больше не предпринимал, и Стив привел его к скамейке в углу комнаты, аккуратно уложил на подушку. Затем он достал из шкафа подаренный Роуди специально для таких "особых" случаев солдатский ремень и повернулся к Тони. Тот все еще тихо скулил, ерзая на своей скамейке, и не сводил испуганного взгляда с широкого кожаного ремня. Стив подошел к нему и успокаивающе положил руку на плечо.

— Тони, ты получишь десять ударов этим ремнем. После каждого ты будешь считать и повторять: "Я буду следовать приказам", понял? - Тони в ответ тихонько пискнул "да" и зажмурился. Всё тело его сжалось в ожидании жгучей боли.

_Свист._

— Один! Я буду следовать приказам!

_Свист._

— Ау! Два! Я буду следовать приказам!

_Свист._

— Три! Я буду следовать приказам!

_Свист. Вопль._

— ЧЕТЫРЕ! Я буду следовать приказам!

_Свист._

— Стив! Ауууууу! Пожалуйста, прости! Я больше не буду! - взвыл Тони. Стив прицелился и больно шлепнул Тони по особо чувствительному местечку, отчего у того искры посыпались из глаз. Тони завизжал еще пронзительнее.

— Продолжай считать, Тони! Половина уже позади, - предпринял попытку усмирить его Стив. Он снова ударил и дождался, пока Тони просчитает.

— Уууу… Пять... я буду следовать приказам!

_Свист._

— Аа… Шесть, я буду следовать приказам! Пожааалуйста!

_Свист. Визг._

— СЕМЬ! Я буду следовать приказам!

— Держись, Тони, с тремя последними разберемся быстро, - Стив надеялся, что это звучало как минимум ободряюще. (Нет).

_Свист. Свист. Свист._

— ВОСЕМЬ, ДЕВЯТЬ, ДЕСЯТЬ. Я БУДУ СЛЕДОВАТЬ ПРИКАЗАМ!

Тони подскочил и с протяжным воем рухнул на скамейку. Стив бросил ремень, приподнял тяжело дышащего подростка и отвел обратно в кресло. Затем сел, откинулся на спинку, и, крепко прижав Тони к себе, стал шептать ему на ухо успокаивающие слова, сопровождая это ласковыми поглаживаниями по голове. Тони потребовалось добрых полчаса, чтобы полностью прийти в норму и отдышаться. Как только он более-менее взял себя в руки, Стив встал и помог Тони оправить мятую одежду. Затем он быстро прибрался в комнате.

— Пойдем-ка, дружок. Продемонстрируем Брюсу, что я не прикончил тебя в порыве праведного гнева, - попытался пошутить Стив. Тони нервно хмыкнул, и они вдвоем побрели на общий этаж, где вся команда устраивала уже ставшие традиционными вечера кино. Никто из Мстителей не проронил ни слова, когда, измученный и уставший, Тони устроился на диване и уронил голову Брюсу на колени. Его отрубило уже на десятой минуте фильма. После финальных титров Брюс отвел его, сонного, в спальню и уложил в постель. Кучка заботливых супергероев - что еще было нужно для полного счастья?


End file.
